Maps
So you wish to know where you are, where you'll be headed, or maybe your seeking new adventures into unexplored areas. Well, you've come to the right place, we have scoured the internet, bugged friends, and and spent time mapping locations ourselves, to locate and create maps of all the locations across the world of Telon! These maps include Continental Maps, Dungeon Maps, and City Maps. The maps were collected from many places, including The Ring of Darkness website (a German site), in-game screenshots, The Forgotten Horde, The Black Company, and Drawn by Hecatonchier and Danali. No maps were altered from their original artists with exception of the in-game screenshots *the only alteration was adding text to them*. *NOTE* For now, this is an on-going project. We will continue to add maps of locations until we either feel satisfied that we have located them all, or until we pass on from old age or carpal tunnel. For those that wish to help, please feel free to do so as this site is for the community! If you do not know how (or do not wish to) edit and update pages, please contact Hecatoncheir through mail either here or at beau16232@yahoo.com (please put "Vanguard Wiki" into the subject line) and I will assist you in any way possible. You can also send files to me at that email address for posting. Your name will be credited with the image unless you wish it not to be. Here is a list of all locations, alphabetically. For specific lists (dungeons, zones, cities), please use the navigation bar on the top of the screen. Continental Maps Thestra Kojan Qalia Isle of Dawn = A = # Abammisi Lake Zone # Abella Cove Zone # Achlatan Spider Cave Dungeon # Adyinn's Watch # Aekor Zhi Dungeon # Afrit # Afrit Zone # Ahgram # Ahgram Zone # Alyssa's Chance Zone # Amiran # Ancient Port Warehouse Dungeon # Anires Point Zone # Arc of Harmony Dungeon # Arcanium Dungeon # Arlinora's Retreat # Asiliary of Ali-Mar # Autumnglow Outpost # Azebaji Hive Dungeon # Azzads Outpost = B = # Baraba Coast Zone # Bay of Targonor Zone # Bayside Outpost # Beacon of Azara Shahab # Beacon of Hafeez Al'Azzimat # Beranid Hills Zone # Bley's Bluff Zone # Blighted Lands Zone # Blinding Shallows Zone # Blood Seeker Den Dungeon # Bloodhowler Cave Dungeon # Bordinar's Cleft # Bordinar's Cleft Zone # Bounty Hunter Outpost # Bridge of Destiny Zone # Burnt Village = C = # Ca'ial Brael # Ca'ial Brael Zone # Cairnworth Hall Dungeon # Camp Aelinar # Camp Dhanrak # Camp Skawlra # Carroll Island Zone # Castle Landsview Dungeon # Cave of the Noztgha Dungeon # Cave of the Urugog Dungeon # Celestine Ward # Ceros Isle Zone # Ceros Isle2 Zone # Ceros Isle3 Zone # Ceros Isle4 Zone # Charbook Village # Charbrook Keep Dungeon # Cliffs of Ghelgad Zone # Coastal Graveyard Zone # Coldforge Research Camp # Conlor Mine # Conner's Retreat Zone # Coppermends Delving Dungeon # Coterie Infineum Sanctuary Zone # Cragwind Ridge Zone # Crynn's Cove Zone # Crypt of Ikwazon Dungeon # Crypt Of Umyebum Dungeon # Crysol Mines Dungeon # Cyclops Tower Dungeon = D = # Daegarmo Isle Zone # Dahknarg # Dahknarg Zone # Dallerjuba Village # Dargun's Tomb Zone # Darguns Tomb Dungeon # Dark Eye Hold # Dark Horse Track # Darkcrag Shore Zone # Darkened Edge Zone # Darksea Crag Zone # Dazar Dungeon # Deliverance # Den of Vashat Dungeon # Derogar's Outpost # Disciples of Shaouf # Donovan's Roost # Dornal Coast Zone # Dragon's Backbone Zone # Dragon's Maw Zone # Dragonwire Fortress # Dreadfang Hovel Dungeon # Vol Tuniel Dungeon = E = # Earth Den Dungeon # Earthbound Souls Cave Dungeon # Eastern Stiirhad Zone # Eastpoint Zone # Eastpoint2 Zone # Eastwatch Zone # Elandar Isle Zone # Elani Outpost # Evendusk Fortress = F = # Falgorholm Zone # Fallen Academy Dungeon # Fallen Lyceum Dungeon # Fanx Caverns Dungeon # Farmoukas Usurpation # Fathesi Steppe # Fields of Despair Zone # Fisher's Pen # Flordiel Zone # Flowing Sea Zone # Forest's Heart Zone # Forgotten Peninsula Zone # Frostshard Lake Zone = G = # Gardens of XiaLiu Dungeon # Gawrut Kern Zone # Gaxton Village # Ghelgad Outpost # Glade of Shadows Zone # Glade of the Lost Dungeon # Gorgalok # Graystone Dungeon # Grimsea Watch Outpost # Grimsea Watch Zone # Grotto of Sea Hags Dungeon # Gulgrethor Fortress Dungeon # Gulkars Encampment # Gullo's Grotto Zone # Gwarn Boundary # Gwartak Moleshark Pen Dungeon = H = # Haekemesh Excavation Dungeon # Hag's Coastline Zone # Halgarad # Halgarad Zone # Halls of the Pantheon Dungeon # Hasium's Hideout Zone # Hathor Zhi # Hathor Zhi Zone # Havens Edge # Heartsworn Bulwark # Heroes' Plain Zone # Hidden Cove Zone # Highlands Landing # Hilsbury Mansion Dungeon # Hive of Zihurr Dungeon # Hold of Intangibility Dungeon # House of the Fallen Leaves = I = # Ichtakhta # Ichtakhta Zone # Imanjul Sacellum Dungeon # Infineum Mines Dungeon # Infineum Plateau Zone # Infineum Plateaus Outpost # Infineum Sanctuary Dungeon # Innovus Zone # Island of Garuzamut Zone # Island of Madness Dungeon # Isle of Dawn Zone # Isle of Elionia Zone # Isle of Madness Zone # Isle of Mann Zone # Isle of Martin Zone # Isle of Shadow Zone # Isle of Tears Zone # Ivorysand Shore Zone = J = # Jade Depths Dungeon # Jalen's Crossing Outpost # Jalen's Crossing Zone # Jalen's Retreat Zone # Jathred's Twist Zone # Jharru Flats Zone # Jux Brownie Refugee = K = # Kalendra's Coven Zone # Kamelott Landing # Kaon's Rush Zone # Karibasa Village # Karrus Alljur Dungeon # Karrus Ennir Dungeon # Karrus Fahrel Dungeon # Karrus Hakrel Dungeon # Karrus Hakrel Zone # Keejay Cove Zone # Khal # Khal Zone # Khegors End Dungeon # Khenvor Dungeon # Konarthi Point # Konarthi Point Zone # Ksaravi Gulch Dungeon # Ksaravi Gulch Zone # Ksaravi Hollow Dungeon # Kyghs Exchange = L = # Lair of Mnalus Dungeon # Lair of the Drake Riders Dungeon # Lair of the Green Witch Dungeon # Lakeview # Len Varial # Leth Nurae # Leth Nurae Zone # Library of Mekalia Dungeon # Lilly's Sanctuary Zone # Lomshir # Lomshir Plain Zone # Lomshir Zone # Lost Canyon Zone # Lotus Hold # Lucent Circle Camp # Lucent Outpost = M = # Magi Hold Zone # Magi Stronghold Dungeon # Magistrates House # Martok # Martok Coast Zone # Martok Invasion Force # Martok Sea1 Zone # Martok Sea2 Zone # Martok Sea3 Zone # Martok Zone # Master Garu's Temple # Mekalia # Mekalia Zone # Min Pao Dojo # Mind's Crown Zone # Misthaven Crossing # Misthaven Crossing Zone # Misthaven Mines Dungeon = N = # Nakai Dojo # Neamsog Bunker # New Targonor # New Targonor Zone # Northern Border # Northern Highlands Zone # Northern Stonepine Ridge Zone # Nusibe Necropolis Dungeon # Nusibe Necropolis Zone # Nyrgard = O = # Oathbreaker Cave Dungeon # Ocean Watch Zone # Old Targonor Dungeon # Old Targonor Zone # Orcbane Mine Dungeon = P = # Pachugy Coast Zone # Palace of Erthena Dungeon # Pankor Zhi # Pankor Zhi Zone # Pantheon of the Ancients # Plains of Anguish Zone # Poisonous Caverns Dungeon # Port Aughos Zone # Port of Martok # Prince Azad Mahdavi-Kias Hunt = Q = # Qa Riverbank Zone # QurXa = R = # Rahz Inkur Dungeon # Rahz Inkur Zone # Raia Village # RaJin Stronghold Dungeon # Rakshasa Citadel Dungeon # Ravaged Coast Zone # Raveosier's Haven Zone # Razad Outpost # Razad Zone # Recondite Threshold # Red Sparrow Depths Dungeon # Refugee Camp # Renton Keep # Renton Keep Zone # Ridge of Memories Zone # Riftseeker Torrent Dungeon # Rilles Encampment # Rilles Strike Dungeon # Rindol Field # Rindol Storehouse Dungeon # River Palace Zone # River Valley Zone # Rockspine Lair Dungeon # Rothak Ogre Mound Dungeon # Ruin Falls Zone # Ruins of Trengal Keep Dungeon # Ruins of Trengal Keep Zone # Ruins of Vol Tuniel Dungeon # Ruins of Vol Tuniel Zone = S = # Sands of Sorrow Zone # School of Mastery # Sea of Kojan Zone # Sea of Kojan2 # Seas of Mist11 Zone # Seas of Mist12 Zone # Seas of Mist18 Zone # Seas of Mist19 Zone # Seas of Mist2 Zone # Seas of Mist20 Zone # Seawatch Coast Zone # Seawatch Cove Zone # Sepulchral Chasm Zone # Serpentbone Coast Zone # Shaheens Travelling Merchantile # Shang Village Zone # Shidreth Trading Company # Shimmering Sands Zone # Shimmering Shallows Zone # Shimmerleaf Garrison # Shining Waves Village # Shoreline Ruins Zone # Shores of Darkness Zone # Shrine of the Elders # Shrine of the Flame Zone # Silius Flats Zone # Silverlake Zone # Sisters Veil # Skawlra Rock Dungeon # Skawlra Rock Zone # Skrilien Point Zone # Slayers Haven # Smuggler's Bend Zone # Sorrow's Heart Zone # Southern Stiirhad Zone # Southern Stonepine Ridge Zone # Southwatch # Southwatch Zone # Spider Bluffs Zone # Spine of Azru Zone # Spires Keep Zone # Spirits Rest # Stiirhad Zone # Stonesmasher Enclave Dungeon # Strand of the Ancients Zone # Strandon Port # Stranglewater Shore Zone # Sun Village # Sundering Wastelands Zone # Sunset Pointe Zone # Swamp Area # Swamps of Rumug Zone # Swiftfoot Shanty = T = # Taheans Vengeance # Tanvu # Tanvu Bay Zone # Tanvu Zone # Tar Janashir # Tar Janashir Zone # Tauthien Delta Zone # Tawar Galan # Tawar Galan Zone # Tehatamani Empire Dungeon # Tehatamani Harbor Zone # Temple of Dailuk Dungeon # Temple of Tehatamani Zone # Temple of the Ancients # Tentrees Farmstead # Terra Veleri Caverns Dungeon # Tharridons Scar Dungeon # The Arena Dungeon # The Caldera Zone # The Dead Landing Zone # The Deebs Zone # The Fallen Cove Zone # The Forgotten Battlefield Zone # The Infineum Plateaus Zone # The Lost Shores Zone # The Temple of Dailuk Zone # The Tomb of Lord Tsang Zone # Thelaseen Dungeon # Thelaseen Zone # Themnwar's Shield # Thorsheim Dungeon # Three Rivers # Three Rivers Zone # Tomb of Aanak Vordan Dungeon # Tomb of Lord Tsang Dungeon # Traboh Island Zone # Tracker Camp # Tree of Sorrow Zone # Trengal Watch # Trickster's Haven # Troll Coast Zone # Tursh # Tursh Village Zone = U = # Upper Upside Camp # Upside Defense Garrison # Uuvari Encampment # Uuvari Mercenary Camp = V = # Varesh's Sanctuary # Varryn Dunes Zone # Varryns Watch # Vault of Heroes Dungeon # Vault of Heroes Zone # Vault of the Hidden Dungeon # Veenax Garrison # Velajhar Caravan # Velkatiks Hollow Dungeon # Venik Ragnew Zone # Veshkas Monastary Dungeon # Veskal's Exchange # Veskal's Exchange Zone # Village of the Toxicans Dungeon # Virakh Lair Dungeon # Vorkellixs Hold # Vsurog Moor Zone = W = # Wailing Wind Asylum Dungeon # Wardship of the Sleeping Moon Zone # Western Stiirhad Zone # Whitefawn Retreat # Wildgrowth Forest Zone # Winterclaws Resolution # Wyrmwing Slopes Zone = X = # Xennumet Dungeon = Y = # = Z = # Zarabadi Landing # Zossyr Hakrel Dungeon # Zossyr Hakrel Zone